Takashi, tu me loues ?
by Ejes
Summary: OS. Un soir d'hiver, Honey décide de suivre Takashi dans une ruelle sombre, à son insu. Il voit donc son cousin donner de l'argent à son propre père, et demande des explications, persuadé qu'il est vraiment loué. Mais s'il se trompait ?


**Disclaimer : Cette histoire m'appartient, mais tous les personnages sont de Bisco Hatori. VOilàààà**

**Ceci est un One shot, et non, il n'y aura pas de suite. Have fuun ! (et dite ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les autres pensent, en bien ou en mal, de mes fanfic')  
**

Takashi, tu me loues ?

Dans une rue assez peu fréquentée, tellement peu pour être mal famée, un jeune homme marchait, suivi comme son ombre par une plus petite forme, agile et silencieuse. Visiblement, l'homme avait peur d'être suivi, amis il ne se doutait visiblement pas que c'était le cas. Il était très grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et il n'avait certainement pas encore vingt ans. Son fantôme, lui, mesurait environ un mètre cinquante, il avait une chevelure blonde et de grands yeux noisettes actuellement très curieux. Malgré son air enfantin, et la peluche qu'il serrait dans ses bras, un œil expert pourrait certifier qu'il était certainement majeur depuis un moment.

Mori, Morinozuka Takashi de son vrai nom, s'enfonça encore plus dans la ruelle déserte et Honey, dont le nom complet était Haninozuka Mitsukuni, lui emboîta le pas en prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit.

Puis soudain, Mori se trouva face à un homme, et ils se mirent à chuchoter si bas qu'Honey ne pouvait entendre sans se rapprocher et donc se montrer. Mais il vit parfaitement l'argent que Mori versa à l'autre homme (et Hani reconnut enfin son propre père), et des larmes se mirent à lui brouiller la vue. Incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps, il s'approcha et éclata en sanglots.

-Je le savais ! Tu me loues Takashi, pas la peine de mentir… Je te détestes ! Tu m'as menti !

-Mitsukuni, tu étais là ? Qu'as-tu entendu ?

C'était étrange, mais la face de marbre de Mori laissait maintenant place à une gêne et une sorte de frayeur sans nom.

-Rien, mais c'est évident ! Pourquoi donc tu donnerais de l'argent à mon père, si jamais ce n'était pas pour me louer ? J'aurais du écouter Tamaki, il avait raison en disant que je n'étais qu'un accessoire !

-Mitsukuni…

-Je te HAIS !

Et l'enfant (qui d'ailleurs n'en était pas un ) s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

-Takashi, tu as l'air inquiet, pourtant tu sais que mon fils te pardonnera.

-Si je suis inquiet, c'est à cause de ses habits… Il ne portait pas son manteau, alors que nous sommes en février.

* * *

-Euh… Mori-senpai ?

Une jeune fille regardait d'un air inquiet Takashi. En réalité, il était dur de savoir qu'elle était _réellement _une fille, vu qu'elle portait l'uniforme masculin, et qu'elle portait les cheveux aussi courts que tous les autres garçons de la pièce.

-Honey-senpai n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur… Il s'est passé quelque chose, hier, après le club ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Tout devait être parfait et il ne fallait pas gâcher l'humeur générale.

-Tu sais, Usa-chan, Mori il est pas très gentil de me louer. Il m'a dit que j'étais inestimable, l'autre fois, et…

Le garçon venait de stopper sa conversation avec son lapin en peluche pour découvrir les grandes banderoles avec écrit « Bon anniversaire, Honey-chan ! » et surtout, la montagne de gâteaux de toutes sortes, juste derrière. Lui qui était si gourmand.

-Et… J'ai des cadeaux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix timide, se sentant mal à l'aise dans ce lieu qui l'avait accueilli deux années entières. Mais maintenant, à l'université, il devait cesser d'être un adorable petit garçon… Bien sûr, cette obligation ne tenait pas au lycée.

-Bien sûr !

Haruhi sourit, de ce sourire si tendre et si… Naturel qui émouvait au larmes tous les gens du club à chaque fois. Et les commentaires qui suivaient menaçaient toujours de détruire sa couverture (rappelez-vous, elle prétend être un _garçon_.), et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

-Haruhi ! Vient dans les bras de Papa ! Tu es si mignonne quand tu souris…

-Aaargh ! Tamaki-senpai, ne me touche plus ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! Jamais de la vie !

Mais rien ne pouvait entamer le moral de Honey, et voir ces deux là se chamailler en ajoutait encore plus à son bonheur.

-Ce lui là, il est de qui ?

Un long paquet était posé en travers sur la table, en équilibre sur les autres. Il était plutôt lourd.

-De ma part, mais c'est ton père qui as du l'acheter à ma place, j'avais entraînement de kendo.

La boîte était remplie à ras bords de cannes à sucre multicolores. Mais ce qui rendit Honey le plus heureux fut d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

-Takashi ! J'en étais sûr, tu ne pouvais pas me louer !

Alors il grimpa comme à un tronc sur cet ami de toujours, qui s'empressa de cacher le ticket de caisse bien dans sa poche.

Il aurait été embarrassant d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi il y avait écrit sur le papier : « Location _lovely item_ n°3 : Haninozuka Mitsukuni, 1000 Yens. »


End file.
